


No secrets left to hide

by mardi89



Category: Hercai (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Porn with Feelings, Second Time, Sexual Tension, cursing, fiesty Reyyan, girl on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardi89/pseuds/mardi89
Summary: So Far - Arnor Dan, Olafur Arnalds (Broadchurch Soundtrack)
Relationships: ReyMir
Kudos: 23





	No secrets left to hide

**Author's Note:**

> I started this MONTHS ago and I thought I incorporated part of it into a different fic but I didn’t??? So here we are. I was inspired by thoughts/discussion on Miran’s virginity and his true intentions during their one and only intimate night together. Enjoy!

“Why did you  _ fuck  _ me that night then, huh?” her use of that word momentarily stunned him. 

“Did you fuck me to prove something?” she shoved him hard in the chest.

“Did you enjoy taking advantage of me?” she shoved him again even harder, until he was backed up against the wall. 

He was fed up with her nonsense. When she went to hit him again he trapped her wrists in his hands and gripped tight, swinging her around so she was pressed hard against the wall. He pushed his body into her, not caring that she could feel his arousal against her abdomen. She gasped initially, then tried to break free, her movements doing nothing to lessen his desire for her. He brought his face close to hers so their noses brushed. 

“I didn’t  _ fuck  _ you to prove anything.” he gritted out. “I did it because I was in love with you.”

Her plump lips parted in surprise. She was looking up at him with her doll-like eyes, but she was so close they were nearly crossed. 

“And I haven’t touched a girl before or since. Anladin mi?” his tone left no room for misunderstanding.

Her shock rendered her helpless against him. He brought his mouth down firmly on hers, using his grip on her wrists to pull her into him as he pushed hard against her. He broke away after a few seconds, the suction sound of his lips parting from hers echoing off the walls. 

“I never wanted anything in my whole life as much as I want you.”

She searched his eyes for truth and then stunned him once again by tilting her head up and planting her mouth on his. She’d done this before, initiated and deepened a kiss, but that day on the bridge was different, the emotion behind it was different. This had urgency and a hint of desperation, but the sadness and fear were gone, replaced by passion and aggression. Their tongues fought for dominance, just as they had, but he was in the advantageous position and he used it. He could tell she liked it, just like he enjoyed her combativeness. 

This was something that always bubbled under the surface. Every touch, every glance, every fight, every tender moment, it was there. That tension, the  _ pull  _ they felt to each other never went away, sometimes it simmered and sometimes it boiled, but the heat remained. Now it was too much. The tension boiled over and they surrendered themselves to it. The heat was so intense that he feared what might become of them, but the fear wasn’t enough to deter him from seeking the sweet satisfaction of their union. He’d only felt it once before, but he knew how it could break a person and heal them at the same time. 

She let him press her into the wall and push his tongue in her mouth, but she didn’t submit. She all but tore the jacket from his shoulders, then proceeded to rip open his tailored white shirt, sending buttons flying in all directions. His chest heaved with the breaths he needed to keep up with his racing heart. He kissed her ear, her neck, inhaling a shuddering breath as her delicate fingers skimmed down his torso to his belt. She unfastened it, undid the button and had the zipper down before he could stop her. 

His hands clamped down on her wrists, terrified of embarrassing himself if she continued, he turned his attention to her. Following her lead he tore impatiently at her shirt dress, tearing the fabric rather than popping the buttons. He looked guilty and she looked affronted for half a moment before a satisfied smirk bloomed on his face and her eyes sparkled with lust. He pulled the ruined garment down her body in one fast motion, leaving her in her simple white cotton slip. She returned the gesture by pushing his ruined shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. 

He couldn’t stand being parted from her mouth for a moment longer and plunged in as soon as his hands left the sleeves of his shirt. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck, hands tangled in his hair as her tongue tangled with his. His hands roamed her body, holding her close by her back and waist, then daring to go lower to feel the roundness of her bottom and swell of her hips. She felt so small against him. It bewildered him how his whole world could fit inside such a petite graceful girl. 

This girl,  _ woman _ , was small but mighty. She knew what she wanted, and by Allah she would get it. She made a soft noise at the back of her throat the first time his hands brushed her bottom and it encouraged him to be bold. His fingers dug into supple flesh and he felt her moan and press herself into his hips. It was enough permission for him to hike up the hem of her slip to find her panties. The plain cotton and modest cut of her underwear were by no means sexy, but her innocence and purity were. She had no intentions of this happening and no one else to impress, both facts that served to fuel the fire of his desire for her. With brute strength and blind lust he ripped her panties in half, letting the shreds slide down her shaking legs.

The sounds of her want and pleasure increased with her breaths. He could tell that she was as desperate as he was to be reunited. The part of his brain that wasn’t clouded with lust sparked with the thought of how different it would be this time. There was nothing left unsaid between them. She knew that she was the only woman he’d ever loved and he felt the freedom that came with apologizing for a great misdeed. They were healing, she was letting him back in, he was moving forward with total honesty. It would be making love in the truest sense of the word this time, a thought that both thrilled and terrified him. 

She disrupted his deep thoughts by pushing hard against his chest. He wasn’t sure what she wanted, but whatever it was he would give it to her. He could tell by the haze of desire that surrounded her that she didn’t want to stop, but rather wanted to continue on a flat surface. She pushed him until he stumbled back onto the floor, right where she wanted him. He sat with feet planted on the floor, knees up, braced on his elbows to watch what she would do. She stunned him by swinging a leg over his waist and placing herself right where he wanted her directly over him. 

This was a side of her he always knew was there. She held it under tight control most of the time, but as pleasantly surprised as he was, he wasn’t truly shocked to see her assert her dominance. She laid over him and sought his mouth as her hair fell around them in a rose perfumed curtain. His hands naturally found the curves of her hips and began to guide her as instinct kicked in, both seeking friction and the sweet build up and release of tension. He could feel her soaking through his dress pants, which made him even more delirious with lust, not even thinking to remove the barrier like she did. Her nimble fingers worked between them pulling down his trousers and underwear just enough to free him. 

He broke their kiss to utter a sigh of relief and a moan of pleasure at the feeling of her hand on him. Before he could inhale a steadying breath she lined him up at her entrance and sunk down on him. The feeling of being inside her stole the breath from his lungs. She only pushed down part way before coming back up, trying to get used to the size of him. He tried to force his brain to ask her if she was alright, to make sure this was what she wanted, but he’d already entered another plane of reality where words didn’t work and the only thing he could feel was her walls around him. He did watch her though. He scanned her face for any trace of pain or fear. When he found her features etched with pleasurable tension he knew that she had done exactly what she wanted to do. 

Her hips moved in an instinctual rhythm, and his to meet hers. He leaned up to capture her mouth and she caressed his beard and the hair on his chest with her soft hands as they kissed languidly. In the past he’d been the aggressor in their physical relationship, but after their  _ real  _ marriage he backed off and found her initiating intimacy to be sexier than he thought possible. The desperate way she pushed down on him made him feel so desired, the way she held his face made him feel so loved. It was as if he felt every emotion at once, and yet he could only think about and do one thing. They had a single minded focus and goal, and they would reach it together. They were one, in body and mind, just as Allah intended a man and woman to be. He was never more sure that they were destined for each other that he was in this moment.

Her beauty and her nearness were becoming too much for him. He wanted to wait for her but he didn't know if he could hold on. He pushed at her hips urging her to go faster, to reach her peak and end his delicious torture. Her legs shook and her hips moved in an increasingly erratic fashion. Her fingers fisted in his hair and she moaned in his mouth with every thrust of his hips. 

"I'm gonna- I can't-" he gritted out.

Then the world stopped spinning on its axis as she came down on him one last time and took a final breath to hold. All the air whooshed out of his lungs in a guttural groan as he spilled inside her, her walls pulsing with pleasure even as she was still above him. 

Her mouth hung open close to his but he hadn't felt her take a breath in what seemed too long. Just as he moved his hands from where they were clasped on her ass to her ribs to shake the air back in her, she inhaled a strong breath. He could feel her heart thump hard against his chest and he wondered if she could feel his against hers. 

This is what people meant when they talked about "becoming one", but he knew that most people didn't have what he had with Reyyan. He'd heard classmates talk about sex before and he never thought it could be like that for him, a person who never learned to love. But it was better. It was better than any stories he heard or movies he had seen. It was better than the first time they joined together, better than he ever imagined it could be. Because this time she had taught him how to love. This time she gave herself to him knowing all his faults and accepting them. This time there were no secrets left between them. 

"Are you okay?" he had no desire to go anywhere, but he was a little concerned at her stillness.

"Yes." she breathed out. "Am I too heavy for you?"

He laughed and hugged her tight to him. "No."

But his back protested the hard floor and he softened inside of her, signalling the end of the moment. He helped her off him, her legs still shaky, and she sat attempting to straighten up her slip as he tucked himself in and fastened his pants. He could see the evidence of her arousal on the dark material and half of their garments were ruined. They couldn't really leave the room looking the way they did. He stood then helped her up, holding onto her for support and because he couldn't quite tear himself away. 

"What do we do now? We have nothing to wear."

Her innocent question sparked his sense of mischief.

He smiled devilishly at her and said,"We haven't tried the bed yet…"


End file.
